Code Access Gear
The Code Access Gear (CAG) is a unique piece of equipment designed and manufactured by Nebula Oscillation's Research and Development team in Hazard ReBurst. Design The CAG itself is a smartphone-like device, appearing as an octagonal prism with a rectangular screen in the center of it. Above this screen are three physical buttons: a call button, an end call button, and an "ENTER" button; The CAG is actually capable of making phone calls in-game, though it creates a direct voice chat instead of actually using cellular data to bring up an actual phone call. It's encased in a black metallic shell, with silver detailing around the screen and a differing color to the screen's glow unique to each user. Capabilities The CAG makes use of three digit codes various three-digit codes to equip the different augmentations. A unique five-digit code is used to summon one Gear Part to both of the user's appropriate limbs. The Gear Parts are as follows: * GP-01: Gear Breaker - A gauntlet that fits over the user's arms, enhancing punches significantly and adding visible shock-waves to the user's strikes. It uses the following codes: **'5-4-1-ENTER' for the left gauntlet **'5-6-3-ENTER' for the right gauntlet **'1-4-5-6-3-ENTER' for both gauntlets * GP-02: Gear Pointer - An armored boot with an additional Point Marker component on the outward-facing side of the boot. It boosts kicking power by automatically concentrating super-condensed Rave Energy at the point of impact and explosively releasing it in a compressed stream. Its codes are: **'5-4-7-ENTER' for the left boot **'5-6-9-ENTER' for the right boot **'7-4-5-6-9-ENTER' summons both boots * GP-03: Gear Pistol - An addition to the Code Access Gear itself, this transforms the phone-like apparatus into a laser pistol. It has features the three following access codes: **'1-0-3-ENTER' - Sets the Gear Pistol to Single Beam mode, firing single lasers. Capacity of 12 lasers. **'1-0-6-ENTER' - Sets the Gear Pistol to Burst Beam mode, which fires in three round bursts. Capacity of 4 laser bursts, totaling to 12 lasers total. **'2-7-9-ENTER' - Recharges the Gear Pistol once "ammo" has been exhausted. When a Gear Part is equipped, the user can press ENTER once more to initiate a Gear Override, supercharging the equipped component with hyper-condensed Rave Energy. From there, the user discharges the energy through a punch if using the Gear Breaker, or they perform a kick with the Gear Pointer. GP-02's Gear Override is a bit more intricate, as the user must use the Point Marker on the unit to Mark the enemy with a laser drill projection. From there, the user can proceed to kick the Marked enemy, causing them to kick through the laser drill as if forcing the construct through the enemy before briefly disappearing. The user will then reappear behind the enemy as they disintegrate into nothing. Users * Takumi Handa - Red/black/silver color scheme * Kazuya Kusaka - Yellow/black/purple color scheme Trivia *This is based on Kamen Rider Faiz's equipment. ** The GP-01 is based on the Faiz Shot. ** The GP-02 is based on the Faiz Pointer. ** The GP-03 and the Code Access Gear itself is based on the Faiz Phone. Category:Item Category:Weapon Category:PyroHunter16 Category:Valvrave Weapon (Hazard ReBurst)